Nada
by abygate69
Summary: Spoilers hasta el capítulo 160 del manga. One shot, crack pairing. A Allen el pelo largo le parece un estorbo, y no sabe cómo arreglárselo. Link


**N/a:** Antes que nada, no sé por qué caray no está Howard Link entre los personajes. No estoy prometiendo nada especial, pero si le buscábais, aquí le habéis encontrado =D. Gracias a Adazmerize que me propuso el reto hace meses, y que está consiguiendo que ésta sea mi segunda OTP. Disfrutad.

**Nada**

Habían pasado ya varios días, pero "eso" seguía en el mismo lugar: colgando detrás de su cabeza, una larga melena. Aunque parecía tener menos pelo que cuando le cayó esa extraña poción encima, éste seguía llegándole poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, lo suficiente como para llevarlo recogido y que siguiera estorbándole.

Por suerte, aquellos días en la Orden había tanto trabajo con el traslado, que Allen no había tenido necesidad de salir a la calle, y llamar la atención de la gente. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tiene tantísimas canas ese chico? Con lo joven que parece…".

Ese día en particular, Allen había sido mandado a ordenar en cajas por orden alfabético y contenido los libros de una pequeña habitación. Sin embargo, las paredes estaban repletas hasta el mismo techo de volúmenes pesados y polvorientos, y Link se ofreció para ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que tenerlo vigilado igualmente por mucha mudanza que hubiera. Pronto el suelo se vio esparcido de libros y de cajas de cartón.

Allen, subido a una escalerilla de madera, resoplaba una y otra vez para apartarse los largos mechones de la cara, cada vez más molesto. Subir y bajar esa escalera le hacía sudar y el pelo se le pegaba a la frente, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la cuidadosa cola de caballo que Miranda le había hecho por la mañana, había acabado en un húmedo revoltijo de cabello, por el que la cinta que lo había estado sujetando se resbalaba poco a poco.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –preguntó Link, tras escuchar a Allen gruñir por tercera vez.

Éste se giró desde la escalerilla para responderle, pero en ese momento vio a Lenalee pasar rápidamente por delante de la puerta de la sala. ¡Su oportunidad! Una chica como ella, que en su momento tuvo el pelo incluso más largo de lo que lo tenía él ahora, sabría arreglar el estropicio.

-¡Lenalee! –exclamó. No obtuvo respuesta, se había ido.

Se apresuró a bajar de la escalera para seguirla, pero en cuanto tocó el suelo y fue a dar un paso, tropezó con una de las cajas y cayó de bruces, golpeándose en la cara con un grueso libro.

-Ay… ay, ay, ay… -se quejó, incorporándose.

Tomó el ejemplar que tan cerca había estado de romperle los dientes: "_Las 950.000 especies de insectos descritas del mundo_".

-¿Está bien, Walker?

-Sí –respondió éste, frotándose uno de los pómulos-. Pero creo que me he comido un bicho.

Link empujó una de las cajas que ya estaban llenas con el pie y la acercó hasta Allen.

-Siéntate –ordenó, señalando la caja-. Voy a deshacerte eso.

Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No había pensado en él, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, supuso que si le pedía que le _peinara_, muy posiblemente Link le contestaría que no era su mayordomo.

-Gracias –Allen se sentó sobre la caja y el supervisor le quitó la cinta del pelo.

El joven Exorcista notó como Link metía los dedos entre los mechones y desenredaba hábilmente los nudos. Cuando los tirones cesaron, Allen, que había empezado a notar un fuerte dolor en la sien, cerró los ojos y se limitó a sentir el arrastre de las uñas del supervisor en su cabeza. Poco a poco, empezó a notar el aire fresco en la frente, detrás de sus orejas… y a continuación, un roce en el cuello.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando de nuevo a una de las estanterías que cubría la pared. Creía notar las manos de Link rozándole la nuca, que bajaban gradualmente hacia la espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y los hombros, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué?

-N-nada –respondió Allen, inquieto. ¿Qué había sido eso?- No me estás haciendo una coleta como hizo Miranda, ¿verdad?

-No –declaró Link secamente-. Esto se sujetará un poco más.

-¡Eh, viejo! ¿Y qué hacen éstos dos jugando a las muñecas? –exclamó una voz.

Lavi, aún con su adorable aspecto infantil, pasaba junto a la puerta cargando una extraña estatua budista, y se había detenido unos segundos a observar la curiosa escena. Allen se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡A lo tuyo, renacuajo! –se escuchó ahora la voz de Bookman, que por suerte o por desgracia había dejado de maullar, y su pelo había vuelto a la _normalidad_.

Lavi desapareció haciendo un mohín, y Allen suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y recorrió su cabellera con los dedos, ahora hecha una larga trenza. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó a Link por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si no te gusta, desháztela, pero yo no soy tu mayord…

-Está bien –alegó Allen-. Gracias.

Link se agachó a recoger un enorme libro, al parecer de historia, pero cuando se levantó se mantuvo observando a Allen unos segundos, como buscando algo en el rostro del Exorcista. Se acercó un poco más y le tomó de la barbilla, girándole ligeramente la cara; Allen empezaba a ponerse realmente nervioso, ¿Qué pretendía el supervisor?

-Tienes un buen golpe aquí, Walker –Link tocó con la yema del dedo índice sobre el pómulo de Allen, que tenía una curiosa marca en forma de "L" cuyo color empezaba a tornarse morado.

-Ah… -balbuceó Allen. No sabía exactamente si ese sonido era por el dolor, que se le había extendido hasta donde Link había tocado, o por el hecho de que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Un claro y directo "hazlo" resonó en su cabeza, _uno_ sólo, y Allen agarró al supervisor de la nuca para pegarse a sus labios, recorriéndolos ansioso con la punta de la lengua.

Pero el contacto fue corto. El pesado volumen que Link aún sostenía resbaló de sus manos y cayó de esquina en el pie derecho de Allen, que se separó al instante para pegar un agudo chillido.

-¡Aaaaargh! –exclamaba, mientras se presionaba el pie con las dos manos para calmar el dolor.

-Ah. Lo siento, Walker –dijo Link tranquilamente- Por un segundo olvidé que tenía ese trasto en la mano.

-¡Pues no pesa precisamente poco!, ¡¿sabes?!

-¿Y por qué has hecho _eso_?

La pregunta estrella. Allen decidió velozmente hacerse el loco.

-¿Qué? –observó al supervisor, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de dolor. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Link le devolvió una mirada seria, en silencio, durante unos segundos.

-Nada, hombre. Olvídalo.

FIN


End file.
